


Superfamily One Shots

by Mercury_writes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Platonic Cuddling, Second chapter is pointless, Sick Peter, Sick Peter Parker, Sick Tony, Sick Tony Stark, Sickfic, Superfamily (Marvel), im not ashamed tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-27 14:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15026537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercury_writes/pseuds/Mercury_writes
Summary: Okay, so I started a Superfamily story and all was fine and dandy until I realized: Continuity? We don't know her. So this is just one shots, even though I'll most likely continue the last story.





	1. Fathers Day

"Wake up! Wake up!" Peter said as he jumped onto the bed, between his father's after slowly creeping into their bedroom.

Tony rubbed his eyes groggily. "Son, you're fifteen. That is way too old to be waking us up in the middle of the night."

"But it's not the middle of the night, Pops. It's the morning. But not just any old morning. It's father's day morning!" Peter explained, still jumping up and down on the mattress.

"Oh, that's right." Steve realized, voice still thick with sleep. "What do you have planned this year?"

"Wow, dad. Thanks for the enthusiasm." Peter said sarcastically and then turned his attention back to the question at hand. "I guess you guys have to get up to find out." He hinted before jumping off the bed and running down towards the kitchen.

When Tony and Steve surfaced from their bedroom, they were greeted with a weak and tired-sounding "Happy father's day" from the rest of the Avengers, save from Peter, who was putting his final touches on the table placements he had arranged.

"Wow, guys, you sound excited." Tony teased, his sarcasm mimicking his sons.

"Well why don't you try sounding excited when you get up at five a.m. on a Sunday." Natasha shot back before taking a sip of the coffee she was holding.

"Yeah." Sam added. "Pete's had us up planning and cleaning and measuring and mixing for almost four hours."

"Well, he obviously just wanted everything to be perfect." Bruce defended.

Steve cut the conversation short when he walked over to the table where Peter was standing and put an arm around his son. "Peter, this is amazing. Thank you so much."

Tony walked over to join them. "Yeah, son. You did a really great job."

"Well I kind of burnt the toast a little bit and I-" Peter started.

Steve bent down and planted a kiss on the top of Peter's head. "It's perfect, sweetheart." he reassured.

"Told you it'd be worth it." Natasha said, pointing at Sam and ruining the moment. "Now can we please eat so I can go back to bed?"

After everyone had eaten, Peter had insisted on cleaning up while Steve and Tony sat on the couch waiting to start their annual movie marathon. "I know I say this every year," Steve whispered to his husband. "but our fifteenth father's day as dads has to be my favorite."


	2. Sick Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tbh this is just a Sickfic with absolutely no plot whatsoever, so enjoy? Jaja

Steve was in the kitchen making soup when he heard it.

A sneeze.

"Oh god no. Not you too." Steve said, turning to face his husband, who was sitting at the island behind him.

"A 'bless you' would've been nice, but I guess that works too." Tony responded with sarcasm that Steve completely ignored.

"Please tell me you're not getting sick too." This had all started with Bucky, who had gotten sick during a mission in Manhattan. Next was Sam, then Bruce, then Natasha and Peter, and now, Steve is convinced, Tony.

"Honey, I'm fine, really. Don't worry about me. Who you should be worried about is our son, who is sick and hungry."

As if on cue, Peter walked into the kitchen from his bedroom, sneezing twice into his elbow before sitting on the stool next to Tony.

Steve sighed. "Sweetheart, I thought you were taking a nap, what are you doing out of bed?" Steve asked, exhausted.

Peter shrugged his shoulders and leaned into Tony's side. Steve cupped his cheek with one hand and sighed again. Boy, did he look miserable. He had dark circles under his glassy eyes, his lips were chapped, his hair was all over the place, and his face was extremely pale, save for the red flush on his cheeks and nose. "I'm sorry you're so sick, baby." Steve said sympathetically. Tony looked as if he was about to speak, but was cut off by a harsh coughing fit.

"Are you sick too, pops?" And asked quietly, trying his best not to irritate his throat further.

"No, I just-"

"Buh" Steve cut him off. "I'll let the thermometer be the judge of that." Steve turned to the medicine cabinet, grabbed the thermometer and left it in Tony's mouth until it beeped. "101.3 (38.5 Celsius). Alright, that's it. Both of you go lie down on the couch. I'll bring you some soup when it's done."

"Babe, I have progress reports to fi-" Tony started.

"You. Peter. Couch. Now. I'm not going to ask again." Steve's tone left no room for argument and Tony all but carried their son to the couch where they both laid down. Steve, as promised, brought them both some soup and joined them on the couch.

"Thanks, but I'm not hungry." Peter said quietly as to save what was left of his voice.

"Peter, you just said you were hungry, like, thirty minutes ago." Steve reminded him, confused.

"It's hurts too bad to swallow." Peter supplied.

"I know, sweetheart, but I want you to try to eat something. It's going to help you feel better, I promise." Steve reassured, running a hand through his sons dusty-brown hair.

Peter finally agreed and ate half the bowl of soup before a sneeze sent him into a long, painful coughing fit.

"Okay, dear," Steve said, rubbing sympathetic circles into his back with one hand and taking his bowl with the other. "I think it's time for your next dose of medicine, so how about I get that for you, and then we get everyone and watch Star Wars?" Peter smiled slightly and nodded.

Once Peter and Tony had both taken some medicine, Steve gathered the rest of the family into the common area and started the movie. As Steve sat between Tony and Peter, a head on each of his shoulders, the constant sneezing, coughing, sniffling, and complaining filling the room throughout the movie told Steve that this would be a long couple of days, but he was happy to go through it because his family needed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and feel free to leave me some prompts for the coming chapters.


End file.
